staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:40 Owocowe ludki - Wiosenna gorączka, odc. 8 (Springtime fever, ep. 8); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:15 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 6 (Blue Water High, series I); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 199 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:40 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Śródziemnomorska jadalnia (Design Challenge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:05 Wędrówki z europlecakiem - odc. 4/13; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży 12:55 Kabaretowa alternatywa; program satyryczny 13:25 Don Matteo IV - Samosąd, odc. 19 (Don Matteo IV, La legge del caso); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:30 Plebania - odc. 1488; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1841 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1842 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 16:20 Polska Pięknieje odc. 4; cykl reportaży 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5078 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5078); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ostatni mecz (Home of the Giants) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Paco, Nouky i Lola - Oddajcie mi moje uszy!, odc. 10 (Rendez - moi mes Oreilles!); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Kolarstwo - Czar Tour de Pologne 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Na dobre i złe (For Richer or Poorer) - txt.str.777 110'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:30 Mordercze mrówki (Hive, The) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2007) 00:10 Dom na Przeklętym Wzgórzu (House on Haunted Hill) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Kto zabił ciotkę Cookie? (Cookie's Fortune) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Fitness club - odc. 22/26; serial TVP 06:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 19/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 20/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:20 MASH - odc. 66/225 (MASH (s. III, B 318)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 26; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Maciej Miecznikowski 11:00 TELEZAKUPY 11:35 Wakacyjne przypadki na Capri (Ferienarzt auf Capri) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 13:20 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 4/7 - Statek nadziei; serial TVP 14:25 Dom odc.10/25 - Nie przesadza się starych drzew - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7 - Prawo jazdy; serial TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 409 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (19); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Hit Dekady ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:20 Grzeszna propozycja (Proposition, the) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:20 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson , odc. 12/28 (The Closer (odc. 11 Fatal Retraction)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:15 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson , odc. 13/28 (The Closer (odc. 12 Standard and Practues)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Kronika 07:50 Wokół nas 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Kronika 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Przypływ lata - Szczecin na weekend Odcinek: 3 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Kronika 17:45 Menu kulturalne 17:50 Wokół nas 18:00 Bałtyk Odcinek: 29 18:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy Odcinek: 160 18:30 Koncert 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:35 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Aniołki - odc. 5/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Paszport do Chin - odc. 1/3 (ep. 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:52 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:10 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:47 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:57 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:51 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Dzika Polska - Polot trzmiela; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:51 Info Dziennik; STEREO 05:28 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:29 Klinika cudów - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Strażnik Teksasu (167) - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (20) - serial komediowy 09.30 90210 (20) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Ostry dyżur 13 (64) - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Szpital na perypetiach (2) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (163) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (20) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (20) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (46) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (171, 172) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (158) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (26) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (49) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Karate Kid - film przygodowy, USA 1984 22.45 Jubileuszowy Wakacyjny Festiwal Artystów w Międzyzdrojach - koncert 00.45 Zatrute pióro - dramat kostiumowy, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2000 03.25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (15) - serial animowany 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 2 - serial animowany 08.55 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.50 Podróż w nieznane (2) - reality show 10.50 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.50 Mango - telezakupy 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (3) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic - film przygodowy 23.15 Gatunek 3 - horror SF, USA 2004 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.05 Telesklep 03.30 Poznaj moich rodziców - komedia, USA 2004 TV 4 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Zbuntowani - odc. 150, Meksyk 2004 8:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:15 Berlin, Berlin - odc. 1, Niemcy 2002 10:20 Mój grzech - odc. 65, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 124, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:05 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 44, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 151, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Berlin, Berlin - odc. 2, Niemcy 2002 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 66, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 22, Polska 2010 21:00 1000 złych uczynków - odc. 5, Polska 2009 21:30 1000 złych uczynków - odc. 6, Polska 2009 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Tajna agentka: Płomień miłości - film erotyczny, USA 2006 1:05 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 2:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:10 Peter Green & Splinter Group Live - koncert 4:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 2/7 - Intruz; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 2* - Uczył Marcin Marcina; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 30 - Etat; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 IRA - 15 lecie - Koncert jubileuszowy; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie - Faszerowana pierś z kurczaka; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 701; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Saga Rodu Dreptaków 16. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Morskim Szlakiem Polonii 2010 - 2011. Kroniki rejsu - odc. 3; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Benefis - Kabaretu Elita cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Bezsenność; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1057* - Wiejskie grzeszki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1478; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Wielka Gala Jazzowa Plus Grand Prix Jazz Melomani (Oskary Jazzowe za 2009); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 59; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 60; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (93); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 6/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Dotknięci 115'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Błaszczyk, Ewa Wiśniewska, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Marek Frąckowiak, Henryk Niebudek, Marian Opania; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 30 - Etat; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 14/19* - Piekło dobrych intencji; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Duże dzieci - 23; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 6/11* - Rocznica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zamość po włosku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 15 (58) Tunezja - "Wiekowy Sahel"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia